Play sets for toy vehicles are known to be popular toys. These play sets allow toy vehicles, such as 1/64 scale die cast metal toy vehicles, to be propelled through various track configurations at relatively high speeds. The vehicles may be propelled by hand, by launcher arrangement, by gravity, etc.
Some track arrangements include counters that count the number of passes, laps, etc. which a toy vehicle may make. Such counters introduce the concept of racing and allow the players, each of which controls a corresponding toy vehicle, to compete against each other.
However, most conventional play sets are basically passive, even where lap counters introduce an element of competition. That is, generally, the vehicles are simply placed in the play sets and set in motion. The vehicles often cannot be subsequently interacted with during a competitive race. Such sets do not require skill or timing on the part of the player. Moreover, existing counters simply tally lap totals during competition and do not provide a true head-to-head competitive experience where, for example, one player's advancement toward a goal may result an opposing player's regression.
Accordingly, a play set is desired for toy vehicles which provides the excitement of a potential collision course and which provides a true and enhanced head-to-head competitive experience.